love to loss
by metrostationaddict95
Summary: err. i used some of the things that happened to me as ideas. comment nd tell me watcha think.


**From love to loss:**

_**Haley's friend:**_

Haley peered across her lonely lunch table to take a quick look at the boy she had been crushing on for over 3 years now. But Haley, she is a shy one. She hasn't ever said one word to him, and knowing her, she probably never will. All she ever talks about to her friends is how perfect he was. Or at least how perfect she _thought_ he was. His name is Joshua. He goes by Josh for short. He is known in the school as one of the "populars" . You know, the foot ball playing, cheerleader dating, obnoxious kind of guy. Or at least that's how he acts. I have been trying to get Haley to talk to him for almost 2 ½ years now, but she is too shy and says he wouldn't even acknowledge her. So therefore she is stuck living her life wondering if it was possible for them to be meant to be. . .

_**Haley:**_

Hello, my name is Haley Marie Green. I am 5'3 and roughly 123 pounds, I think I am the fattest person that walks the earth. I am 14 years old and I am in 9th grade. I have long straight black hair and pale ivory skin. I love to sing and I and learning how to play the harp. In school I am classified as a "geek" or "nerd". I am nowhere near popular. I have been crushing on Joshua Havel since I first saw him in my 6th grade science class. I know everything there is to know about him, and he doesn't even know my name. I have only few friends and my best friend is Clairice Mansion . Her and I are the most unsocial people in the school. We are both bookworms and straight A+ students. We will succeed in college but not in popularity or boys. She always says we don't need them and all they do is hurt us, but I don't believe that. But I do believe there is no one out there for me.

_**The Story:**_

The bell rang for 2nd period and Haley headed off to science. Today they were getting new seats, so I'd imagine they were doing a project of some sorts. I was right, Haley -as usual- sat in the front of the classroom right by the dry-erase board. She sat alone anxious at her 2 seated table, hoping that she would get partnered with Joshua this time. Her wishes had come true finally, he walked into class and plopped right down next to her with a warm hello. For the project they had to work with the person next to you. Haley's day automatically became the best day of her life.

They worked and worked and got along smoothly. They both talked a lot and eventually found themselves exchanging e-mails and cell phone numbers. Haley swore she was dreaming, this kind of thing would never happen to _her_. She texted him first thing when she got home, and surprisingly -to her at least- he texted back!

The next day Joshua asked Haley to sit at his lunch table! She was extremely excited. Although she didn't want to get her hopes up and think he liked her. They became good friends and they were almost inseparable. She could tell him anything and he could tell her anything. Haley found herself, truly falling in love with him. Everyone had said they would be together soon, but every time friends brought it up Haley and Joshua would deny it. But even fate new it would happen.

And what did I tell you? 4 weeks later when josh and Haley were texting, he asked her out. Haley said yes in a heartbeat. This was for sure, the best day of her 14 year old life.

If you thought they were inseparable when they were best friends you should have seen them when the were together. Josh would always have his arms wrapped around her waist, following her like a lost puppy-dog. They would always hug and kiss no matter who was in front of them. They would stare into each others eyes and say 'I love you' and actually mean it. They were the couple of the century and no one would say no to that. Everybody thought they would stay together forever, and so did Josh and Haley. They were perfect for each other, and no one would try to separate them.

They would hang out with friends or by themselves. And whenever they were separated they would text each other until they could be in arms length of each other. They loved each other with each millimeter of their hearts.

Soon things went back to normal and everyone was used to the happy couple. But eve thing was exactly the same between them , besides the fact that josh has started acting a little strangely. Haley didn't mind it much, 'maybe just something going on at home' she thought.

They were texting and the =n josh said the 4 words that every girl runs from. ' We need to talk' he said. This is when Haley started to freak out, was he going to break up with her when they had only been going out for 5 ½ months?! She simply responded 'what do we need to talk about?' and there it happened. He broke up with her, 5 ½ months later, over _text_.

Haley couldn't hold in the tears for more than a millisecond. That exact moment she was rolling on the ground balling her eyes out. Poor Haley, she was no doubt still horribly in love with him. ' JUST KILL ME! PLEASE! ITS BETTER THAN THIS HELL!' Haley screamed aloud. She had no one to comfort her and she didn't want to call Clarice when her voice sounded crackly and her nose was running like a faucet.

This was the most pain that had ever came to Haley. She couldn't bear it, she took a knife and started cutting her wrists. Blood was dripping onto the carpet and on her clothes. Its amazing how her wrists hurt less than her heart did. It was broken, completely shattered into tiny little pieces.

The next day at school, she couldn't bear to say one word or she would start crying again. The only person she would talk to was Clarice, and she shed a few tears doing that. She didn't say a word to josh in science and she worked alone in silence completely ignoring him. She made sure nobody saw her cuts.

She was lost in her own thoughts. The silence drove her absolutely insane because it screams the truth straight in her ears. She didn't care about anyone or anything now. Her life was now pointless.

That night she found out something that pushed her off the edge. Josh had been cheating on her the whole time with Madison, the cheer squads captain.

That night, at 8:03 pm , Haley committed suicide. She shoved the knife she had been using to cut her wrists into her left temple. Her suicide note was written as following:

_I no longer had a purpose in life. This way was much better. don't let anybody cry over me, and tell Clarice to meet some new people. I will miss you all. One last thing tell Josh not to blame himself. And tell him to go out with Maddie and be happy, but know I will always love him 100x more than any other girl could. I am sorry, it was the right thing for me. I don't know how to put this so I will just say it._

_Goodbye forever._

_P.s. I love you._

At the funeral, josh couldn't stop crying. From the carried here and still to this day if he hears something that even sounds close to the name 'Haley' he will start crying his heart out. Even though it said in the note not to blame himself he did anyways.

The truth is, josh was cheating on her technically. But the thing is, he liked Maddie and Haley. He broke up with Haley because he didn't want to hurt her. He was just about to dump Maddie when the announcement came on saying what happened to Haley.

He really did love Haley. He still does to this very day. He wishes he could have taken back what he did and just choose Haley in the first place. But lets face it, only some dreams just dont come true . . .


End file.
